


Combat Pay

by romanticalgirl



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a bonus in there somewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Combat Pay

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be comment fic. In fact, it started off that way, but then they got all naughty. I blame [](http://hackthis.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hackthis.livejournal.com/)**hackthis**. As you do.
> 
> Originally posted 8-7-09

Nate presses Brad against the wall and pins Brad's wrists at his sides. He can feel the brick rough against his knuckles, so he knows it has to be abrading Brad's skin too. He doesn't care, just pushes harder, insinuates a leg between both of Brad's and gets up in his face. They're chest to chest and he can feel every breath Brad's taking, can feel that they're just as uneven as his own, can feel that their training doesn't hold up to this, that it doesn't account for the fact that he needs to feel Brad against him hard and desperate and wanting.

Brad doesn't make a sound, but his breath sounds loud to Nate's ears and it's enough. Nate presses in, obliterating what little space is between them, and finds Brad's mouth, thrusting his tongue passed Brad's lips, invading the heat of his mouth and taking it over, taking hostage of Brad's tongue.

Brad's hips arch forward slightly, and Nate grinds his cock against Brad's thigh. The pressure is something between perfect and painful and Nate just wants more, wants to devour Brad's mouth and his body in lethal combinations. Nate growls into Brad's mouth, taking possession again and Brad gives way - not passive but complicit.

"Fuck," Nate groans as Brad thrusts against him. His dick is hard against Nate and all Nate can think about is taking it deep, sinking down on it while he stares down at Brad, his hands on the perfectly muscled abdomen, feeling Brad's body flex underneath him. "Who decided to start this in an alley?"

Brad laughs low and hot and Nate's not even sure he's heard a sound like it before, a sound that goes directly to his dick and makes him want to come like a teenager, getting off more on the thought of jerking off than the dirty magazines he's looking at. "I believe it was you."

"I wouldn't do that." Nate lets go of Brad's wrists, sliding his hands up Brad's arms. Corded muscles jump under his touch and he can feel Brad's cock twitch. "I'd take you somewhere private so I can do things dirty enough to make a Marine blush."

"Sir, you blush at the drop of a hat. I don't think you can use that analogy." Brad's free hands settle on Nate's waist, pulling him that much closer. Nate's forgotten how it started, doesn't care, so long as it doesn't end just yet.

"Fine, Sergeant." Nate bites Brad's lower lip and looks at him, his breath tight in his chest. "I want to take you somewhere where I can tie you down and stick my tongue in your ass, lick you and fuck you with it until you're writhing desperately. And then I'm going to work three fingers in you, maybe four, and then, when you're fucking _begging_ me, I'm going to straddle you and ride your dick until you come inside me and I jerk off and make a fucking mess of that perfect stomach."

"Fuck, Nate." Brad's reaction is mostly sensory - his eyes dilate, his body hardens, but Nate can hear the pure want in his voice. "Where?"

"And then," Nate informs him with another kiss, hot and hungry and fucking Brad's mouth, giving him a preview of promised upcoming events, "I'm going to lick that come off of you and swallow you down."

"Nate..."

"After that, _maybe_ I'll stop playing nice."

Brad shifts his weight and the next thing Nate knows, he's pressed up against the wall. Brad's mouth is on his, taking over where Nate's left off. He bites, perfect white teeth sinking into the flesh of Nate's lower lip, and he tugs on the skin, sucking it into his mouth. "Where?"

Nate grinds against Brad, thrusting against his leg. Brad is muscle everywhere and it's the perfect kind of pressure, and Nate wants more. There's a hotel down the street, but Nate's not willing to settle for hand jobs and sucking cock. He wants Brad's dick in his ass. "My place."

"Bike," Brad growls, pulling away from Nate. There are plenty of reasons to tell Brad they're not taking the bike - Nate doesn't have a helmet and he's pretty sure the throb of the engine is going to make him come in his shorts, but Brad's long stride has him halfway down the alley, and Nate knows nothing's going to get them to his house faster. Brad straddles the bike and Nate bites back a moan, settling on the seat behind him and grinding into him, dick hard against Brad's ass. Brad drops the helmet on Nate and takes off as soon as Nate's got it on, has his hands on Brad's hips.

Harvard flies by like a streak of wet color and then they're at Nate's, motorcycle engine barely dead before Nate's off the bike and digging his keys from his pocket. He wants out of his clothes, wants Brad inside him. He fits the key in the lock and then Brad's breath is on his neck, his tongue and teeth worrying the skin there. His hand snakes around Nate's hip and down, squeezing Nate through his khaki shorts. He makes short work of the button and zipper, getting his hand in Nate's boxer-briefs and wrapping it around Nate's dick. "So fucking hard."

Nate tries to keep from thrusting into Brad's grip, but his hips jerk forward of their own volition. Brad's jerking him outside his front door, and all Nate wants to do is lean back and let him, come all over the faded rust colored paint and Brad's hand.

"Not yet," Brad growls right in Nate's ear, the sound echoing and rumbling along Nate's spine. Of course, Brad's signals are mixed as his thumb slides across the head of Nate's cock, pressing against the slit and then rubbing it slowly. Nate swallows a sound and Brad thrusts against his ass then pulls his hand away. "Inside."

Nate gets the door open and gets inside before he kicks off his shorts and briefs. His t-shirt is halfway off when Brad's hands find Nate's hips and his mouth closes over one of Nate's nipples. He sucks on it, hard and aggressive and Nate's whole body hardens in response. His dick feels bigger and harder than it's ever been, and all he wants is Brad's hand on it again.

“You had plans,” Brad murmurs against Nate's chest as he works his way over to Nate's other nipple, treating it just as roughly as the other. His teeth nip at the skin and Nate feels the jerk of pleasure and pain go straight to his cock. His head is swimming and all he wants is this, is Brad.

“Fuck.” Nate steps back, even though he thinks it might be the hardest thing he's had to do in his life. He gets his shirt off completely, leaving it in the pile with his other clothes. “Bedroom.”

Brad's eyebrow goes up, but he strips off his clothes as he follows Nate down the short hallway. Nate flips the bedroom light on and turns, watching Brad as he walks into the room, completely naked. Nate can see the hints of Brad's tattoo at his sides, but he's tanned, lean muscle. Even though just a few inches separate them, he seems like he's towering over Nate and Nate wants to sink to his knees and worship the length of Brad's cock with his tongue. Instead, he manages to nod toward the bed, made inspection perfect.

Brad grabs the covers and rips them down so it's just the pillows and the thin sheet covering the mattress. Everything else is at the foot of the bed and Brad sprawls down, feet pushing it even further away. His cock is hard enough that it's laying on his stomach, leaking clear fluid that Nate wants to taste, wants to suck deep into his mouth. Nate looks Brad over, breathing roughly, and then kneels by his foot, moving between Brad's spread legs and stretching out between them, mouth brushing the inside of Brad's thighs as he works his way up, sweat and the musky heat of Brad's body going to Nate's already blood-deprived brain.

Brad's thighs tense as Nate's breath touches his balls. Nate follows it with a quick lick along the sac then takes them into his mouth, not giving Brad a chance to react. He sucks them tight and Brad moans like a two-dollar whore, thrusting up off the bed. Nate licks and sucks them, saliva slipping past his lips and down Brad's perineum as Brad writhes restlessly on the bed. Nate pulls off only when Brad's gasping, his fingers digging into the mattress to keep from wrapping around his dick and jerking off. Nate doesn't look at him long, just enough to see the glistening wetness at the tip of Brad's dick, before he bends his head down again, tongue sliding down and rubbing over the tight muscle of Brad's ass.

Brad comes off the bed, breath shuddering out of him. His heels dig into the mattress and Nate props himself on his elbows, using his thumbs to ease the tensed flesh of Brad's ass apart. Brad's muttering Nate's name, but Nate doesn't stop. He presses his tongue to Brad's asshole and then flicks the puckered flesh again and again. Brad arches higher, tighter, but Nate doesn't relent, slowly coaxing Brad open. He blows against the wet skin and Brad makes a noise, hands scrabbling at the mattress again.

Nate laughs, low and hot, then licks at Brad again, working his tongue inside him, working him until Brad's gasping, entire body bowed with tension. “So fucking tight,” Nate murmurs, nipping at Brad's inner thigh. Brad pounds his fist into the bed and Nate crawls up his body, hands rubbing at Brad's thighs. The muscles are corded underneath Brad's skin. Nate slides his hands down to Brad's knees, pushing his knees back, resting Brad's legs over his thighs. He leans forward, grabbing the lube from the bedside drawer and snapping it open. He pours some over his fingers, letting the cold liquid drip on Brad's stomach.

“Fucking hell.” Brad thumps his head back against the pillow. “Christ, Nate.”

“What?” Nate presses one finger to Brad's wet hole, pushing it in to the first knuckle. Brad tightens around him and Nate pushes it deeper, fighting the resistance, going slow. “You want me to stop?” He thrusts it in then pulls out, waiting until Brad moans softly to push it in again. “You want me to stop, Brad?”

“Fuck, no. Don't...don't...don't stop.” Brad spreads his legs further, his own hands wrapping around his knees to open himself up. Nate groans and thrusts another finger in, scissoring them until Brad's fingers slip off of his knees, and he drops one down to his dick, wrapping it around the base.

“Not even at three fingers,” Nate admonishes, though he eases them out and pushes Brad's knees down to the bed, moving up to straddle him. “What's the matter? Can't take any more?”

“Fuck, Nate.” Brad's voice is breathless and hot, his words matching the sweat-slick glow of his skin.

Nate presses his knees to the bed on either side of Brad's stomach, letting his ass rest against the hard thrust of Brad's cock. He leans in and nuzzles Brad's neck, hand working in the drawer to find a condom. Brad tastes like salt, sweat and heat, and Nate sucks on his neck, teeth catching the tanned skin and pulling it into Nate's mouth. Brad's given up on words, turning his head to try and catch Nate's mouth before he pulls back, shifting down onto Brad's thighs. He opens the condom and slides it on Brad with quick, sure strokes. Brad's cock jerks in Nate's hand and Nate squeezes, watching Brad's body stiffen.

“Fuck,” Brad moans, trying to jerk up into Nate's hand, held still by Nate's tight fist. Nate uses his other hand to open the lube again, pouring a generous amount onto Brad's shaft. He lifts off of Brad's body, poised on his knees and uses one hand to stroke Brad, covering him with lube, while he uses his other hand, fingers just as slick, to rub his own opening, pushing them in just enough to feel the burn. Brad's lashes flutter against his cheeks as he watches, reaching for Nate's hips. “Now.”

Nate doesn't nod as he shifts upward, pressing the head of Brad's dick against his hole and then slowly pushing down onto him. Brad's fingers dig into Nate's hips and he can feel the bruises now even before they form as Brad holds him, not letting him slam down, making him wait to take him deeper. Nate groans, pushing down onto Brad's cock, fighting against the hands on his hips. Brad relents just enough for Nate to sink onto him all the way, his body wracked with shudders as Brad fills him, tight and hot and almost painful.

Nate plants his hands on Brad's stomach for balance and starts moving, riding him slow and deliberate. Brad strokes Nate's thighs up to his hips and then holds him again, tighter, his nails leaving half moons in Nate's skin. Nate moves faster with Brad's grip, fighting the opposing sensations, the sharp prick of pain and the pure pleasure of Brad's cock moving inside him. He looks down at Brad - his eyes blown wide so that just a rim of blue surrounds his pupils, his lips parted with his ragged breath, his face awash in perspiration – and can't help wrapping his hand around his own dick, the come leaking from the slit wet against the skin as he strokes himself. His free hand is still on Brad's stomach, holding himself steady as Brad rocks up inside him with greater and greater force, nearing his orgasm. Nate tightens his fist and starts stroking in earnest, fingers tight against his flesh as he matches Brad's strokes.

“Fuck,” Brad whispers, his body arching off the bed, rising up into Nate as he comes. Nate can feel the flash of heat and shudders, his own dick twitching and spilling, come splattering on Brad's stomach and chest. Brad slumps back to the bed, hands splayed at his sides, his eyes glassy as he stares up at Nate. “Fuck.”

Nate eases off of him, not giving him a moment to recover before he's on his knees over Brad, licking the spill of his own come off of Brad's stomach. Nate reaches up, his fingers wet with come as they brush Brad's lower lip, pushing into his mouth. Brad groans and sucks hard at them, taking them deep in his mouth. Nate shivers and moves up, replacing his fingers with his mouth and fucking his come into Brad's mouth.

“Nate,” Brad groans into the kiss, catching him at the hips and rolling Nate onto his back, bracing himself over him. “You know, I don't actually get combat pay for visiting Harvard. Sure as hell don't get a bonus if you kill me with sex.”

“Are you complaining?”

“No.” Brad kisses him again, his eyes running down Nate's body. “But I'm here all week. Maybe we can space this out a little so no one ends up needing a medic, huh?”

“Ha,” Nate laughs tugging Brad even closer. “And you call me a pussy.”  



End file.
